Attack
by Applepye
Summary: This is based more off of the original comic. The Turtles were staying with April and they were getting ready for Christmas. I believe it was Christmas eve. In the first issue the Turtles managed to defeat Shredder but instead of die by their hand, Shredder jumped off the building. He was dead, but was brought back.


It was that Christmas when we were sixteen and we were spending it with April. I went out alone for training. Looking back I should have known better; we should never go out alone. I just wanted to give you guys a break.

I knew I was being followed before I saw them, but they didn't stay hidden for long. I chastised myself for going so far from the apartment. I tried to get home, to get to help but they quickly overwhelmed me, slowly wearing me down.

I managed to take a few of them out, but there were just too many. I was hurt and cold and losing strength. They started to toy with me. I could hear them challenging each other. They herded me to where he was waiting for me. When I saw him standing there, my heart stopped; he was supposed to be dead.

I tried to fight.

….

I was pinned down on my back with two ninja on each arm and leg. I looked up at him glaring down at me and I knew….

"There is no honor in this," I yelled up at him.

"I will humiliate you in such a way you will never recover from it, if you live long enough," his tone was flat, yet there was venom in it.

They held my legs apart for him.

I struggled, but it was useless.

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded. "Face me one on one in a fair fight."

"Fair?" Shredder snapped at me. "Was it fair when you and your brothers came at me as one instead of fighting me one on one? No. You did what you had to in order to win."

"But we still gave you an honorable way out." I argued. "We didn't defile you."

"You have your ways at revenge," he snarled. "I have mine." Shredder got down between my legs and pinched my tail, forcing it down. He studied it, running is fingers over both openings. "Interesting," he mumbled. "You didn't keep your single cloaca. I wonder what's in the top one."

He forced his finger in my cloaca. It hurt so much that I couldn't stop the scream of agony that escaped me. I didn't want to give him that satisfaction, but I couldn't help it.

My body trembled from the pain and I was afraid that he was going to rape me there. When he pulled his finger out, there was blood and the lingering feel of his finger still haunts me.

He then forced his finger inside my… my… butt. It didn't hurt as much, but there was still pain. I guess he liked the feel of it better, because that was the opening he decided on.

He stuck two fingers inside and stretched me enough so that he could fit is penis inside. Despite his brief prep work, I felt myself tear as he pushed his way in. It burned and I couldn't stop myself from crying. He laughed at my pain and reaction.

Thrust after thrust sent pain shooting up my spine and my head actually started to hurt. I just wanted it to end but he must have been showing off for his men, because he didn't finish quickly. As time passed the pain faded and as my mind went numb my body started to react to the stimulus.

The Foot ninja laughed at the sound of my churrs and teased that I was enjoying it. It was a victory in the eyes of the Shredder and he even had his soldiers release me. I was in such a state of shock that I didn't fight once I was free.

The more my body reacted, the more they laughed and taunted, saying that my penis looked strange. Then they started taking bets on whether or not their master would be able to get me to finish.

Tears stung my eyes as I reached completion and the look in Shredder's eyes told me that he got what he wanted. He grunted out as he finished inside of me then got up and standing over me said, "He's all yours."

After the third Foot ninja I blacked out. I don't even know how many where in me.

The next thing I remember was someone dumping water on me then they started beating me. I vaguely remember Shredder saying something about wanting me alive so I could watch all those I hold dear die. After that everything is a blur.

When I finally came to, we were out at the farm.


End file.
